


"It's too early for this shit."

by Inactive Account (sassybleu)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Coffee, Established Relationship, Greg walks in on the boys, Humor, It's too early for this, M/M, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Humor, Smut, They're on his desk, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:50:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2094591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassybleu/pseuds/Inactive%20Account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John are on Greg's desk.</p><p>Greg walks in.</p><p>It really is too early for this mess.</p><p>Funny, short, oneshot, that has a prompt I will be revisiting later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"It's too early for this shit."

**Author's Note:**

> Goal: 500 words-obviously I didn't make it this time, but I feel like this is exactly the length it needed to be.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing except my words.
> 
> Prompt: Sherlock and John prank people at Scotland Yard

Sherlock and John stood in Lestrade’s office with their shirts halfway off, and their hair finger mussed. The blinds were drawn down, and the door was locked. They sat on Greg’s desk (which had had all of its contents pushed to the floor) giggling, while they whispered about being caught.

“Sherlock, up on the desk…okay now arms here…when he comes..yeah, like that.”

The first footsteps of the morning, besides their own, sounded from the hallway, and they quickly started in. The footsteps faltered when their owner sees the change in the state of blinds in his office. Continuing on, assuming that the janitorial staff had made the change, he once again stopped when he heard voices,

_“Sherlock,”_

_“Mmmm…Harder!”_

Greg’s face turned into one of confusion as he dug his keys out of his back pocket; turning angry and embarrassed at who he thought was inside.

Turning the key in the lock, Greg shouted as he entered,

“What the _hell_ are you doing?!?”

Greg opened the door to see Sherlock sitting on his desk, with legs wrapped around John, while John had his face buried in the pale man’s neck, appearing to kiss but revealed to be laughing by his loud cries. Sherlock dropped his head on John’s shoulder and reduced down to cackles himself, tears beginning to form at the edge of his vision as he wrapped his arms around John’s midsection and broke down.

Greg stood in the doorway looking dumbstruck at the scene of the two men in front of him. Eventually, Sherlock let go, and John pulled away chuckling.

“Sorry, Greg. Just a bit of fun. Got any cold cases he can have?”

            “Oh don’t be stupid, Lestrade, we didn’t _actually_ do anything. If we _did_ you’d never know… John will even clean up your desk supplies. Now, what have you got for me? Three days has been long enough.”

Greg looked back and forth between them before he stepped inside the room and shrugged off his coat, hanging it on the rack. Turning around again, he looked between them once more before looking at his files on the floor. Slowly shaking his head back and forth, he muttered

“It’s too early for this shit.”

Before walking out to the staff break room, brewing himself a strong pot of coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> Want me to write more chapters? Leave me a comment 
> 
> 4/13/15: Please do not duplicate or post this content elsewhere without consent.


End file.
